


deck the halls

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [5]
Category: 15& (Band), BTOB, EXO (Band), GOT7, KARA (Band), VIXX, 룸메이트 | Roommate (TV)
Genre: Fraternities & Sororities, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times people ended up under the mistletoe during Kappa Tau holiday parties (and one time mistletoe wasn't needed).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hakyeon and Taekwoon, December 2010

**Author's Note:**

> Frat AU master lists: [one with all the fics together in chronological order](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9888.html) and [one with the fics separated by storylines](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/17207.html). Thank you very much to S for betaing these ficlets!

Hakyeon is two tequilas in when he catches sight of a sprig of mistletoe, and then of his boyfriend standing surprisingly close to it, talking to one of the pledges. 

Hakyeon’s needs take priority, he decides, and slinks through the crowd, undoing another button on his shirt, until he reaches Taekwoon’s side and takes his hand. “Taekwoonie, come here,” he croons.

Taekwoon lets Hakyeon pull him away from Jaehwan, although his feline eyes are wary. He probably hasn’t had anything to drink since that first shot when they got there. He doesn’t drink much at parties. Hakyeon drinks his share, though, so it’s okay. “What?” Taekwoon asks, still so quiet that Hakyeon sees more than hears the word.

“Mistletoe!” Hakyeon announces. Taekwoon immediately tries to stop walking, but Hakyeon keeps right on towing him along. 

“I can kiss you later,” Taekwoon says.

“Nobody kissed me last year,” Hakyeon reminds him. “Remember why?” 

Taekwoon sighs, casting the mistletoe a wary look as Hakyeon finally drags him underneath it. “I remember,” he admits.

Hakyeon does, too; that moment he’d been so sure that Taekwoon wanted him as much as he’d come to want Taekwoon. He doesn’t mind that Taekwoon deprived him of all his mistletoe kisses last year, really. He hadn’t wanted to kiss anyone else. 

“You owe me,” Hakyeon murmurs now, tightening his arms around Taekwoon’s neck. Even drunk he can tell that Taekwoon’s weakening, some of the tension in his broad frame starting to ease; he can see the way Taekwoon’s eyes keep darting down to Hakyeon’s mouth for longer and longer glances.

Taekwoon hates public displays of affection as a general rule, but he usually gives in for Hakyeon. He does so much for him, Hakyeon thinks as he hugs Taekwoon, nuzzling his neck. “I love you,” he whispers in his ear.

Taekwoon shouldn’t be able to hear him over the music, but that’s when he pulls back, tilting Hakyeon’s face up and kissing him, familiar and perfect. Hakyeon kisses him back, ignoring the catcalls, feeling happy and warm and so very loved.


	2. Kyungsoo and Jaehwan, December 2011

Kyungsoo always loses his focus around Jaehwan.

This, Kyungsoo thinks as he glowers at the mistletoe above them, is yet another example of why it’s so dangerous.

He half expects Jaehwan to tease him, but instead there’s sympathy in his eyes. “Want me to get us out of it?” he offers. “I can keep talking until they’re so tired of me that they forget this even happened.”

“No, let’s just get it over with,” Kyungsoo says, even though he’s inwardly curling in on himself at the thought of having to kiss someone in front of a crowd. He aims a baleful glare at the throng of KTs and ZBZs who have gathered, clamoring to see the KTs with the best lips make out. (Kyungsoo’s protests that there wouldn’t be any actual making out had, of course, gone unheeded.) Sometimes he wonders why he hadn’t just joined Omega Chi instead.

Then Jaehwan grins, and Kyungsoo abruptly remembers why. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it good for you,” Jaehwan says lightly, resting his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo decides not to say that he doesn’t doubt it. He also decides to ignore just how far down Jaehwan has to lean to brush his lips against Kyungsoo’s.

He pulls away quickly, which is just fine with Kyungsoo, as he reminds himself. He doesn’t need more of a taste of Jaehwan than that; doesn’t want to know how deep the pull he feels toward the only person who’s tempted him to break his no dating other Kappa Taus policy goes.

“Any more than that would be inappropriate!” Jaehwan says, taking on the protests with a laugh and his Auntie Jaehwan act. He gives Kyungsoo the tiniest nudge, and Kyungsoo knows it’s his signal to ease away and hopefully avoid being given a hard time. “I can’t believe you think Auntie Jaehwan would do that sort of thing! I’m ashamed of you!”

There are some other KTs who would have teased Kyungsoo later about how he owed them a favor, he thinks as he slips away, making for the kitchen in the hopes that he can get some food and hide out for a while, but Jaehwan won’t. He’s too nice; one of the few guys who, while he’ll tease Kyungsoo sometimes, doesn’t seem to take pleasure in chipping away at his dignity.

Kyungsoo’s ever-growing desire to fuck Jaehwan would be a whole lot easier to deal with if he didn’t like him so much, he thinks with a grimace.


	3. Jackson and Youngji, December 2012

Jackson stares up at the mistletoe in disbelief, then at Youngji. “Why didn’t you see it?” he demands. 

Her eyes widen, filling with indignation. “Maybe if you’d quit staring at Mark-”

“I wasn’t staring at Mark!” he lies. He was just keeping a close eye on Mark to make sure none of the other Kappa Taus made him uncomfortable, that’s all! It’s his job as a good roommate!

“Less fighting, more kissing,” Jaebum advises them from where he’s watching with Hyojung, a huge grin on his face.

“I hope Jinyoung gets stuck under here with someone,” Jackson snipes back, and Jaebum’s grin vanishes.

Youngji rolls her eyes. “We’re wasting time,” she says, giving Jackson’s arm a quick tug. “Just kiss me already.”

“With tongue!” Baekhyun encourages.

Jackson pulls Youngji in against his side and glares at Baekhyun. “She’s my wife!” he protests.

Baekhyun and Youngji both give him bemused looks. “She’s your wife, so you can’t make out with her?” Baekhyun asks slowly, laughter in his voice.

“…. Shut up, Baekhyun!” Jackson says at last.

“Oh, come _here_ ,” Youngji says in exasperation, grabbing his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his before Jackson knows what’s happening, then pulling away before he can even respond.

“You didn’t even warn me!” he protests.

“You were taking too long!” 

“You even fight like a married couple,” Jaebum remarks.

“If you guys don’t move we’re gonna make you kiss again,” Hyojung says, teasing.

“And it needs to be way hotter this time,” Baekhyun adds.

Jackson looks at Youngji. Youngji looks at Jackson.

“Food?” she hastily suggests.

“Food,” he agrees, taking her hand. They set off through the crowd, and this time both of them keep their eyes open for more mistletoe.


	4. Sanghyuk and Jackson, December 2014

Sanghyuk’s frowning down at his phone again.

Jackson’s seen this way too often lately. Sanghyuk shouldn’t be worrying about Baekhyun at the _holiday party_. And three cups of whatever the hell holiday punch Chanyeol’s put together—okay, more like two, Jackson’s kind of a lightweight—makes it seem obvious that Jackson’s the one who has to do something to fix it. 

“Hold on,” he tells Mark, carefully setting his latest cup aside—they’ve already spilled one, he doesn’t want Jaebum glaring at him again—and getting up from Mark’s lap. It takes a few minutes, since one goodbye kiss turns into six and Mark almost pulling Jackson right back down, but finally Jackson is on his way over to Sanghyuk, determined to spread good cheer and all that. And cuddle. Sanghyuk’s great to cuddle with.

In fact, Jackson decides to start there. “Hyuk!” he yells, barreling into him hard enough that he knocks them both back a few steps. He hugs Sanghyuk tightly, hearing his startled laugh right by his ear. “Tell Baekhyun to go away, you need to party!”

“I almost dropped my phone!” Sanghyuk tells him.

“Good!” Jackson says. “No phones! Just party!”

Sungjae chooses that particular moment to pass by, and Jackson beams at him, already thinking about how he’ll have to cuddle him next, until Sungjae snickers. “Did you do that on purpose?” he asks Jackson.

Jackson blinks at him. “Do what?”

Sungjae points upward, so Jackson obediently looks. Sure enough, there’s a bundle of mistletoe hanging from the top of the door frame. “Oops,” Jackson says after a beat, and Sanghyuk bursts out laughing.

That makes _Jackson_ laugh, and once they’ve both started it’s hard for them to stop, but they finally kiss somehow. 

Beaming and drunk and in general charity with the universe, Jackson cups Sanghyuk’s grinning face in his hands. “You’re so cute,” he informs Sanghyuk fondly, kissing his cheek loudly as Sanghyuk laughs again. It’s almost like having Bambam here. Except Bambam wouldn’t be this good a sport about mistletoe kisses now that he’s not a kid anymore, probably.

Jackson kisses Sanghyuk’s other cheek, too, for good measure. “Did you know I wanted to be your big?” he asks him.

“Yeah, you told me a thousand times-”

“I should've been!” Jackson continues anyway. “But Wonshik wouldn’t let me go best of five! They said we had to stop at best of three!” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have decided it by Rock, Paper, Scissors?” Sanghyuk suggests.

“I know!” Jackson's never going to forgive them. “I’m stealing you. I’ll tell Wonshik.”

Sanghyuk snickers. “You don’t want Sungjae anymore?”

“I can have both of you!”

“Okay, okay,” Mark interrupts suddenly, sweeping Jackson away. Sanghyuk leaves, and Jackson doesn’t know where he’s going, but _Mark’s_ here.

“Mark!” Jackson says happily, winding himself around his boyfriend. He has the cutest boyfriend in the whole school—the whole country—even though Zitao keeps trying to say Sehun’s cuter. “I knew you’d know!”

“Know what?” 

Jackson beams at him, touching his forehead to Mark’s. “That you’re the one I always want to kiss the most,” he declares.

They’ve never needed mistletoe, but Mark backs him underneath it for their next kiss, anyway.


	5. Sooyoung and Jimin, December 2015

Bambam had mapped out the mistletoe locations when he and the other Kappa Tau pledges had set up for the Christmas mixer, although Jimin tells him at least three times that it won’t do him any good. Jackson and Mark barely leave each other’s sides during mixers, and Jackson’s being even clingier than usual tonight, probably after years of mistletoe experiences.

“It’s never going to happen,” she tells Bambam yet again.

“You don’t know that!” he insists.

“They’re really happy together. I don’t think they’d even look at anyone else.”

“What do you think I’m saying?” he asks, giving her an incredulous look. She still can’t believe how much he reminds her of Jackson sometimes. “It’s not like I’d hook up with them. It’s not cheating if it’s mistletoe!”

Bambam may be the one obsessed with mistletoe, but somehow Jimin is the one who ends up under it.

And not with just anyone: with _Sooyoung_.

Jimin has maybe had a huge crush on Sooyoung basically ever since they met. She’s _so pretty_ , and she’s really nice, and her smile’s so cute. It’s spreading across her face right now, along with a blush, as she and Jimin stand under the mistletoe, nearby ZBZs gathering to tease them and cheer them on.

Jimin presses her hands to her own overly warm cheeks, then quickly fans herself. “I didn’t even notice it, I’m sorry,” she says hurriedly, opting not to mention that she probably would have noticed it if she hadn’t been so focused on how pretty Sooyoung looks in her black dress.

“It’s okay. I should’ve seen it, too.” Sooyoung rests her hands tentatively on Jimin’s shoulders, a quick laugh escaping her. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Jimin swallows. She’s thought about kissing Sooyoung more than a few times. She’s never actually kissed another girl, all of her crushes on them to date having been depressingly one-sided, and she’d even admitted to Bambam a few weeks ago that she’d want Sooyoung to be her first. She’d just never expected that wish to come true.

Sooyoung begins to lean in, hesitates, then quickly closes the gap between them and brushes her lips against Jimin’s once, then again after the slightest of pauses. Sooyoung’s full lips are softer than any boys' she’s ever kissed, Jimin immediately thinks, and they’re sweet and sticky from Sooyoung’s strawberry flavored lip gloss. It's even nicer than Jimin has ever dreamed. Jimin’s heart is pounding in her ears, and she really wants to kiss her again, but she can hear their sorority sisters giggling and Sooyoung’s already pulling away.

The other girls wander off quickly, but Jimin doesn’t move. Neither does Sooyoung. Jimin’s too nervous to know what to think about that. “So,” Sooyoung says after an awkward moment. 

“I like strawberries, too,” Jimin blurts out, then immediately wonders where the nearest hole is so she can crawl in and die of embarrassment. Here lies Jimin Park; she liked Sooyoung too much. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that. I’ve just never really kissed a girl before, and you’re so pretty, and—oh my god, okay, I’m shutting up now.”

Sooyoung giggles. Even her _laugh_ is the cutest. “It’s okay,” Sooyoung assures her. “It was nice.” Nice isn’t _oh my god take me upstairs for more_ , but it’s something. Jimin will take it. Especially given that Sooyoung follows that up by giving her a shy but flirtatious look—it’s flirtatious, right? Jimin normally knows how to read signals, but her entire brain is malfunctioning—and adding, “You’re really pretty, too.”

“Really? Um, thank you!”

Sooyoung’s cheeks are still pink, her eyes darting away from and then back to Jimin a few times, but then she smiles. “Do you want to get a drink?”

Jimin’s still not convinced that this isn’t just a really, _really_ vivid dream, but if it is, she’s in no rush for it to end. “Yes,” she says quickly. Sooyoung circles her fingers around her wrist and leads her through the crowd. Jimin swears she can feel sparks where they touch, and her heart is pounding.

She catches Bambam’s eye and he grins at her and gives her a thumbs-up. She’s sure he’ll insist on getting all the details the next time they talk; but, she thinks as Sooyoung smiles quickly at her over her shoulder, hopefully it won’t be until tomorrow.


	6. Jinyoung and Donggeun, December 2012

Jaebum’s spent the Christmas party with Hyojung, pretending like he isn't _also_ spending it sneaking glances at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung inwardly laughs. If Jaebum’s hoping to make him jealous, he’ll have to try a lot harder than that—but Jinyoung bets provoking Jaebum won’t be hard at all.

He looks around for a likely partner and finds Donggeun off to one side, frowning down at his phone. Perfect.

“Hey,” Donggeun says when Jinyoung joins him, quickly slipping his phone into his pocket.

Jinyoung nudges him, leaning into his space. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.”

“Come on, talk to me.”

Donggeun sighs. “Sungjae’s gonna be in Korea with his family during most of break. I mean, I’m glad he'll get to go, but I guess I was hoping I’d see him more.”

“Did you guys get back together?”

“No, but he’s still my best friend.”

Jinyoung takes his hand. “And this is a party,” he says cheerfully. “Brood tomorrow. Let’s do something fun.”

“Like what, body shots?” Donggeun asks wryly.

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows. “Do you want me to do one off you?”

“Damn, you’re still not taking your shirt off?” Donggeun teases.

“It’s important to maintain a sense of mystery,” Jinyoung says grandly, and smiles when it makes Donggeun laugh.

But he can feel Jaebum watching him now. Jinyoung decides it's time to get this show on the road, and shifts closer to Donggeun. Donggeun’s gaze immediately flickers to his mouth, and Jinyoung can see him start to redden as Jinyoung lets his lips curve in a smile. “I can think of something else,” Jinyoung tells him.

“What?” Donggeun croaks.

“Come here,” he says softly. Donggeun obeys, his eyes drifting closed as Jinyoung leans in and kisses him, slowly, almost teasing.

Donggeun’s hand slips down Jinyoung’s arm before he cups the back of Jinyoung's neck, like he’s forgotten momentarily what to do with it. Jinyoung nearly smiles but stays focused, kissing Donggeun again, carefully coaxing his lips apart so that he can get a taste. Donggeun’s breathing is unsteady by the time Jinyoung pulls away.

Jinyoung smiles triumphantly, both at how flustered Donggeun looks and at how sure he is that he’s very thoroughly made his point to Jaebum. “Mistletoe,” Jinyoung tells Donggeun serenely.

Donggeun looks up, then back at him, confusion filtering through the dazed look in his eyes. “There’s not any mistletoe over here.”

“Oops,” Jinyoung says cheerfully, then kisses him again for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tentative plan for the rest of 2015 is to post one more GOT7 fic and a set of ficlets from multiple AUs (the third Los Angeles AU, an EXO standalone, the fourth Jackji childhood friends AU, and a Jackji bonus scene set during the Yugbam fic I posted last week), and also hopefully half of the holiday prompts on Christmas.  
> My current goal for the holiday prompts is to post half for Christmas, half for Lunar New Year. I've bitten off way more than I can chew on the writing front, and the thought of going into 2016 with a WIPs list that looks like [this](listography.com/theafterimages) freaks me out, so rather than solely focusing on request ficlets I'm trying to get as much done as possible. Every requested ficlet will be written! Just not all at once. I'm sorry. /o\


End file.
